


Dark Destinies

by ann_jay009



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Paranormal, Smut, Victorian Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: Poppy and Tora go full Victorian in this vampire AU story.
Relationships: Poppy/Tora
Comments: 42
Kudos: 170





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

May 9th, 1830

Dear Diary, 

I fear I am losing my sanity. Tonight was Madame de Banville’s ball. I was dancing with my dear Julien, when I felt someone observing me. He was hiding in the shadows but I knew he was there. I could feel his disapproval and his desire. I was suddenly filled with shame and embarrassment at being seen in the arms of my fiancé. I had to leave the ballroom now. I was certain my life depended on it. I don’t remember what excuse I gave Julien, if any, but he let me go. Picking up my skirt, I ran to the gardens and only stopped once I had reached the fountain. The cool air made me realize what I had done. I didn’t want to be here alone and in the dark. As I turned around, he showed himself. Never had I seen a more beautiful man. Completely dressed in black, he was tall and very muscular with long, dark hair. His pale skin and amber eyes were glowing in the moonlight. His gaze was so intense, I took a few steps backward. 

“Please, do not be afraid, little one. Come to me”

His voice was deep, sensual with a slight accent I could not recognize. It made me feel safe and warm all over, especially in my nether regions. My feet moved of their own volition, my body wasn’t mine anymore. When I reached him, he embraced me as if we were long lost lovers. My treacherous body embraced him back. I couldn’t help but close my eyes and think how right it felt. He lowered his head and kissed my neck. His lips were cold at first, but became warmer as he continued kissing me. His teeth lightly grazed my skin, sending shivers all over my body. I wanted more, needed more. I grabbed his hair and pulled hard. As I met his eyes, I covered his lips with mine. I know I should have been appalled by my behaviour, but at that moment, nothing mattered but this hunger building inside me. He smiled against my lips. 

“Always so eager for my touch, you haven’t changed, sweetheart.” 

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I pushed him away.

“I-I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me. You have me confused with someone else. Please forgive me, I need to go back inside.” 

I tried to circumvent him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Taking hold of my hand, he proceeded to remove my glove. 

“I am not the confused one, sweetheart. I know who you are, even if you have forgotten. Rest assured, I will not let you go this time.” He then brought my wrist to his mouth and bit it hard enough to leave a mark. “You will be mine.”

Suddenly I could hear Julien’s voice calling me. I pulled my hand away and took back my glove. I could not let anyone see the mark. As I walked toward Julien, I fought the urge to turn back and look at him one last time. Now in the comfort of my room, I can almost convince myself it was an hallucination. Surely it was. I love Julien, I swear I do. I am sure once we are married I will feel that fire inside me again. So why the thought of never seeing this stranger again fills me with despair?


	2. Chapter 2

Putting down her diary for the night, Poppy undressed with the help from the maid and went to bed. Closing her eyes, she replayed in her mind what had happened with Julien once she had gotten back. 

***

“There you are, Penelope!” Without wasting time, he took hold of her arm and quickly walked them back inside the ballroom. She couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. She had told him countless times to call her Poppy, but each time he had replied that he wouldn’t disrespect her that way, that she was her fiancée and he would treat her accordingly. It had always made her feel special and loved. Tonight, she couldn’t help but be irritated by it. 

She turned her head to look at him as she tried not to trip on her skirt. “Please slow down Julien, you are hurting me!”

“Slow down? At this very moment, people are gossiping amongst themselves as to why you suddenly left me. We need to show how happy and in love we are. I don’t want to see your reputation tarnished as it would affect mine by association.”

Poppy sighed. She knew the reason he had courted her last year was because of her father’s position as head of the Merchant’s Guild. With his political ambitions, marrying her gained him a powerful ally. She had resisted his charms at first and when she had confronted him about his intentions, he had been honest. Yes, her father’s connections had been the deciding factor for him to court her, but, as time passed, he had truly and deeply fallen in love with her. It had saddened him to think that she would doubt his sincerity. He had told her he wouldn't pursue her if it was what she really wanted. Touched, she had let her defenses down and when he had proposed marriage, she had accepted.

“I’m sorry Julien. I-I didn’t think, I just needed some air. I will be more careful so that it doesn’t happen again.” 

“I know you can be rather impulsive at times, but Mother will educate you on how to be a proper wife and control those urges of yours once we are married. In the meantime, please think before you act. It’s the only thing I ask of you.” 

Poppy knew better than to argue with him. _I have to be worthy of being his wife. I have to do him and my father proud,_ she thought. _I am lucky to have his affection._

The next hours were spent with her being paraded around on Julien’s arm. She had blamed a sudden bout of dizziness as the reason for her sudden exit. She had smiled stiffly through the knowing glances exchanged between the old matrons. Hopefully, no rumors would come of it. Julien had been back to his usual good-natured self for the rest of the evening. He had even kissed her cheek as he escorted her back home. The other time he had kissed her cheek had been when she had accepted his proposal. He usually only kissed her hand, saying there would be plenty of time to engage in more physical contact after their marriage. 

***

_“Sweetheart…”_

Poppy slowly opened her eyes, not sure if she was dreaming or if she was awake. She decided it was a dream as a hand caressed her hair. Instinctively she turned her head toward it, almost purring. She knew it was HIM, the man she had met in the gardens tonight. Fingers gently traced her face, going over her eyelids, her cheeks and her lips. Opening her mouth, she licked and lightly bit one finger. She heard a deep chuckle. She knew she should have been worried about his presence in her bedroom, but this was her dream and she felt too good to care. Soon the finger she was biting was replaced by cold lips. He was kissing her so delicately, as if he was afraid she would bolt at any moment. She felt the fire building inside her again. She wanted him to touch her more. She met his amber eyes, not sure how to express her needs. As if he read her mind, his hand went under her nightdress and over her breast. She gasped at the sensation and he took advantage of it, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer to her. As his hand left her breast, she moaned her protest. 

Breaking the kiss, he whispered in her ear, “Do not worry, we are only starting.” He took one of her hands and placed it where his hand had been. “Imagine it’s mine. Show me how I should please you.”

“I-I’ve never touched myself before.” She admitted sheepishly.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. On the contrary, I feel honored to know you trust me enough to let me guide you.” Putting his hand over hers, he went through the motions of teasing her breast and her nipple. Soon he removed his hand and took a few seconds to enjoy the sight of her pleasing herself. His cock demanded release, but tonight was about her. He wanted her to crave him as much as he craved her. 

“That’s it, continue just like this, sweetheart.” Kissing her neck, he raised her nightdress up and lowered his hand until he grazed her core. Poppy gasped and tightened her hand on her breast. With his thumb he made slow circular motions over her clit. She moaned and raised her hips against his hand to increase the pressure. 

"I...You...oh…"

"I take it you approve? Or should I stop?" Teasingly he stopped his movement. 

"No! Please no!" Frustrated, she punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Violent shrew," he said laughingly. Resuming his movement, he grazed her neck with his sharp teeth. "Do you know what happens to violent shrews?" Poppy shook her head breathlessly. "They get tamed."

Moving over her, he kissed his way down her body and soon reached the junction of her thighs. He could smell her arousal. Parting her legs, he licked her core once. Poppy cried out, shocked by the intensity of the sensations she was experiencing. “Look at me,” he whispered. 

Lifting her head, she was taken aback by the sight of him between her legs. It was so erotic, all her senses felt overwhelmed. Both her hands were now on her breasts, pinching her taut nipples. He continued rubbing her clit with his thumb while his tongue explored her folds. Her breath quickened and she began to moan. He could feel her wetness soaking his lips. Not leaving her eyes he inserted a finger inside her, slowly teasing and withdrawing, not going deep. She nearly came undone at the sensation, rearing up against him, wanting more but not knowing what more was. Soon he added a second finger and pushed a little deeper inside her. As he felt tension build inside her, he moved faster and increased the pressure as his tongue moved to her clit. She lost all senses of herself as she experienced her first orgasm.

As Poppy laid exhausted in her bed, a thought occurred to her. She didn't even know his name. How could she have such dreams about someone she had only met once and didn’t even know the name. Suddenly, it was of utmost importance for her to know his name. As she started to get up, he pushed her back gently.

“Shh, do not worry about anything, sweetheart. Ask me my name next time we meet. Go to sleep now.” 

Her eyes closed and soon her breathing rate slightly decreased and became more regular. Only then did he get up. Kissing her one last time, he moved toward her window. He knew he should not have come to her so soon, but he had been unable to resist the urge. He had found her again and felt reluctant to let her out of his sight for long periods of time. Leaving her bedroom, he disappeared in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

May 13th, 1830

Dear Diary, 

I haven’t seen him since the night of the ball. Yet, every night since then, I dream about lives I’ve never lived. In every dream, I share my life and myself with him. He touches me, cherishes me. He calls me different names, but I always call him Tora. I feel so guilty for wanting more. Am I a bad person for craving a stranger's touch? I should be thinking about Julien, but I can’t stomach the idea of him touching me like this. 

______________  
  


Poppy stopped writing and closed her diary with a sigh. Her father had an important guest coming tonight for supper and she was supposed to be looking her best. She didn’t mind since she met influential people and her father encouraged her to discuss worldly matters with his guests. He was so proud of her and had always pushed her to expand her horizons. In Julien, he saw an opportunity for her to have an open-minded husband who would see her as his equal. Poppy had learned a long time ago that would not be the case once they were married. She didn’t want to cause a scandal by breaking off the engagement so she kept smiling.

As she arrived in the dining room, she saw her father sitting at the table enthusiastically speaking with another man. As he answered, the man turned toward her and stood up, having heard her arrive. He was as tall as her father, with blond hair and blue eyes. His voice was softer than her father’s booming one. He also spoke with a slight accent, somewhere from western Europe if she was not mistaken. Her father also noticed her presence and smiled warmly at her. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and proudly presented her.

“This is my dear daughter Penelope. One of the brightest minds of her generation. Poppy, this is Quincent Van Backerman, from the Netherlands. His family helped founding the United East India Company. Since it’s dismantlement they became one of the biggest banks in Europe.” 

“Pleased to you Mr. Van Backerman. It’s not everyday I get to meet such an illustrious guest.” She extended a hand politely toward him. 

Taking her hand, he kissed it lightly. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Wilkerson. Please call me Quincey.”

“Only if you call me Poppy in return.” As he inclined his head, she continued, “Are you here to expand your family’s business?”

As they all sat at the table, maids came in to serve supper. On tonight’s menu was a green pea soup followed by a boiled lake trout with parsley sauce as an appetizer. The entree was a roasted lamb with mint sauce and a baked potato. Cheesecake and tea completed this elaborate menu.

“I’m afraid not,” Quincey answered. “I am not interested in the banking business, to my father’s despair. I am a writer and an historian. I came to pay my respect as your father’s been a long time family friend.”

“How fascinating, you are a man of letters! Dare I hope you are here to research your next novel?” 

“I am currently following the trace of a certain legend. I found the journals of one of my ancestors who supposedly met a cursed one, as she called him, fell in love with him and disappeared. I became captivated by their story. For the past two years, I’ve been traveling the world, finding more journals from women, from different times, who’ve crossed paths with him or people like him.” 

“A curse? You strike me as a modern man, you really believe in such a thing?” 

“At first I did not, thinking it was the rambling of an overly romantic spinster. Then, she started writing about her dreams. Describing places she had never seen and people she had no way to know. I was able to track down those places by her writings alone and every place I visited, I found similar stories and more journals.”

Poppy suddenly felt nauseous as she recalled the tall stranger with amber eyes and the dreams she’s been having. _This must surely be a coincidence_ , she thought. Before she could ask more about it, her father laughed, “I knew you would get along famously. You might not remember, Poppy, but you two were the best of friends when you were young. There was a time when Quincey’s family had to stay at our estate for a season. You would follow him everywhere, much to his delight. He used to call you his little sister.”

“Papa!” Poppy looked at Quincey, noticing his slight blush as he smiled shyly at her.

“Come on now, girl, let this old man have his fun. Soon you will leave this house to run your own household and I won’t be able to tease you anymore.” 

Poppy instantly felt bad as she knew her father apprehended the day she would marry Julien and leave the house. For as long as she remembered, she had always been Papa’s little girl, following him around. Standing up, she walked around the table and hugged her father.

“I will always be your little girl to tease.” She kissed his cheek and saw his eyes getting red. 

“You sure turned the tables on me,” he replied. “Quincey, my boy, I know you invited me and my wife to the opera tonight, but as my better half is visiting her hailing sister and I just had enough emotions for one evening, would you mind taking Poppy with you?” 

Poppy lifted her head, her eyes wide open. She had never been to the opera. Quincey smiled at her, “I’d be delighted.”

“Papa, I would like nothing more but what about Julien? I do not want to cause damage to his reputation.” She could already see him lecturing her about decorum and how his mother would make sure to make a proper lady out of her. Once again, she felt the need to rebel against this mold he was trying to put her in.

“Do not worry about him or anyone else. You are with an esteemed family friend. You go and enjoy yourself.” Poppy was so happy, she missed the troubled look her father exchanged with Quincey.

________________

As they arrived at the opera house, Quincey brought her to his private box. Playing tonight was Der Vampir, a romantic opera in two acts by Heinrich Marschner. As she sat, Quincey kissed her glove hand and left her to greet a few acquaintances he saw on their way in. As she observed the stage and the musicians getting ready for tonight’s performance, she felt someone enter the box. Thinking it was Quincey, she turned with a bright smile that froze on her face as she met a pair of amber eyes. She had the overwhelming urge to caress his face as he sat on the chair to her left. As she lifted her hand, pushed by the memories of countless lives with him, he gently took her hand and tenderly kissed her wrist.

“Sweetheart…” His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. 

“What are you doing to me?” She whispered on the verge of tears. Her mind was fighting her heart. _I don’t know you, yet I’ve loved you so many times. We never touched, yet I remember the pleasure of being intimate with you._ He placed her hand over his heart, looking at her with pleading eyes.

“You’ve always been here, your soul linked to mine. You might not know me now, but you are remembering,” he hesitated before continuing. “I feel your dreams.” 

Horrified, she pulled her hand back as she recalled all her indecent dreams and how she always begged him for more. “Y-You can read my mind?”

“No. I can feel strong emotions and your emotions are very strong as you dream.” Seeing her getting agitated, he added, “You also have the ability to feel mine. You always had.”

“If what you say is true, why can’t I feel you?” she asked skeptically. 

“I’ve learned to control and not project my stronger feelings unto you as it would overpower you. Believe me, I know this from past experiences,” he said sadly.

“Show me.” 

As he shook his head, she insisted firmly, “Show me. If what you say is true, if our souls are linked as you claim they are, show me.”

Looking into his eyes, she didn’t quite know what to expect. How does one project an emotion? Suddenly, she was hit by a maelstrom of emotions and her vision turned black. She cried out as she felt so much love, passion and devotion that turned into pain, agony and despair as he loved and lost her over and over again. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but it all stopped abruptly. As she came to her senses, she realized she was on the floor, crying and clutching his vest as he cradled her in his arms. 

Slowly, they got up and sat back on the chairs. Before either one of them had the chance to talk about what had just happened, Quincey came back in the box.

“Ah! I see you arrived, my friend,” he said, slapping Tora’s shoulder. “Poppy, this is my dear friend from the Orient, Torasuke Noya. We met during my travels and he’s been helping me gather information about the curse and the legend around it.” He took a seat on her right. “It seemed I arrived just in time, the first act is about to begin.”

“Tora…” Poppy said breathlessly. As music filled the opera house, she reached for Tora’s hand with a desperation that was both familiar and alien to her. Only when she made contact, could she relax and focus on the opera. She was still trying to make sense of everything that was happening but she would stop fighting it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter contains some elements of a toxic relationship and abuse that might trigger some people.

Tora had known it was a mistake to fully open his mind to her so soon. She had deliberately provoked him and he had given in. In all the centuries he had been alive, he had never been able to say no to her. He felt her hand tightening around his own. She was still unsettled, unable to get her emotions under control and, since Quincey had showed up, she hadn’t looked at him once. He had told her he could sense her strong emotions and while it was true, it was not the whole truth. Opening a sliver of his mind, he reached out and caressed her neck. Her pulse was strong and steady. He could feel the music going through her veins, adding to the sweet torture he imposed on himself. Turning his head slightly to look at her, he dared to continue his exploration. She gasped as she felt a slight touch on one of her breasts. He sensed her confusion as she looked down and saw no hand touching her. 

“ _Shhh, let me make you feel better, sweetheart. I’m sorry I hurt you. Let me kiss it better.”_

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide open as she heard him in her mind. Bringing the hand he was still holding to his lips, he kissed it as he plunged deep into her mind. He immediately felt her arousal. He let his consciousness roam over her body, teasing her sensitive areas. As he reached her core, she abruptly stood up, panting.

“Is everything all right, Poppy?” Quincey asked, looking concerned.

“I...I need some fresh air. If you’ll excuse me, I will be right back.”

Leaving without waiting for an answer, Poppy almost ran toward the exit. She was so flustered she didn’t see the couple coming out of another private box and she collided with them. She was about to apologize when she heard the man speak.

“Really? Running inside like a bedlamite? What kind of people are they allowing in to see the opera these days? I will make sure to complain properly to the manager of this establishment.”

Poppy knew that voice and that angry, condescending tone. Lifting her head, she met Julien’s eyes. Not only did she meet his eyes, but she also observed he wasn’t alone. A woman was hanging on his arm, hair disheveled, cleavage too low and wearing too much makeup. Her red lip salve was a perfect match to the color smeared on Julien’s lips and cheeks.

“P-Penelope, what are you doing here? I did not know you would be here tonight. What were you thinking, being alone in such a place? People will think I have no control over my fiancée.” 

“I was about to ask you the same thing, Juien. Care to introduce me to your lovely companion?” Poppy could feel anger building inside her. She was still trying to process all that had happened with Tora and she hadn’t completely regained control over her emotions. Listening to their exchange, the woman was looking at her with curiosity.

“Julien, chéri, is this the fiancée you told me about? The one you are forced to marry because of her dad’s-”

“Shut up, Marie! Penelope, it’s not what you think…” 

Poppy laughed almost hysterically, “Not what I think? Please, spare me your lies. Consider our engagement over.” 

Frantically tugging at her ring, she threw it at him the second it was off her finger. It bounced off Julien’s chest and fell on the floor. As he realized the finality of her gesture, Julien’s face reddened and his jaw clenched as he glared at her with anger. Moving toward her, he grabbed her arms and started shaking her.

“You can’t do this to me, I will become the laughingstock of the ton. My father will disown me! I will be ruined!” 

As he pushed her violently against the wall, he suddenly went flying, falling a few meters away. As arms encircled her tenderly, Poppy instinctively pushed back, her body still in fight-or-flight mode. Turning around, she noticed Tora was standing behind her with Quincy. 

“I-I…” She was unable to say more, shocked by Tora’s appearance. His eyes were glowing red, she could hear a low growl coming from him and she could swear she saw hints of fangs. Julien shakily stood up, looking around him for witnesses, finding no one. Even Marie had shown enough good sense to leave. He noticed Tora had moved in front of Poppy. Walking up to Tora with bravado he didn’t quite feel, he confronted him.

“M-My father shall hear of this! How dare you come between me and my fiancé?”

Poppy watched, horrified, as she felt waves of anger and rage coming from Tora. _What is Julien thinking, provoking him like this? Can’t he see the murderous, red glowing eyes?_ she thought, as she felt Tora control slipping away. She was about to intervene when Quincey spoke up.

“Julien, one more word out of you and I will make sure you never see daylight again.”

“Van Backerman? What are you doing with them? What is the meaning of this?” 

“I am a close family friend of the Wilkersons and if you know what is good for you, you will let this go. Also, consider this a refusal of your partnership offer. You heard the lady, it’s over. ”

As Tora approached Poppy, she backed away. Even though his eyes were amber once again, she still couldn’t explain what she had seen. Never in her dreams had she seen him with red eyes. The hurt she saw in those amber eyes as he exited the opera house almost made her run in his arms, but after what had just happened with Julien, she needed answers. What had Quincey been talking about? What partnership? She was done being used as a pawn in every one’s scheme. She let Quincey place her hand on his arm since she didn’t know if her legs were steady enough for her to walk on her own. 

Once he was alone, Julien fell to his knees. Filled with despair, he struggled to think of a way to get out of this predicament. He needed a way to make sure Van Backerman would keep his mouth shut. His thoughts then shifted to the man who had thrown him. Who was he to her? Looking down, he happened upon Penelope's engagement ring. _Of course!_ he thought, _It’s all her fault._ _That cheating bitch’s going to pay, I won’t let her ruin my life._

____________________

Quincey had ushered them in his coach and after a few moments of silence, he went on to explain his side of things. He owed it to Poppy.

“I’m so very sorry you got caught up in the middle of all this, Poppy. It was never supposed to happen. Your father asked me to look into your fiancé’s activities. Ex-fiancé, I should say.”

“You already said as much in the opera house. What was that partnership you mentioned? Why Father never said anything to me?” She couldn’t hide the bitterness in her tone as she asked the last question.

“You have to understand him. He only wants your happiness and he truly believed you were happy with Julien. At first there were some rumors about him gambling away a big part of his family fortune. Your father had a talk with him and told him he was willing to pay off his debt if he never gambled again. For a while, the rumors stopped. Then Julien borrowed large sums of money from my family’s bank. To invest in a railway company, he said. My father asked me to investigate this company since my travels were bringing me here.”

Poppy felt uneasy, she didn’t like where this story was going. Most of all, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She had never noticed anything wrong with Julien. Had she been too self-centered? Could things have turned out differently if she would have been more supportive? Noticing her torment, Quincey was quick to reassure her.

“Nothing you could have done would change what happened. Julien got caught up in something bigger than him and it’s catching up to him. If it troubles you this much, I will not say more.”

“Please continue Quincey. I am sick and tired of being left in the dark. I want to feel in control of my own life again.”

Tora, sitting next to her in the coach, flinched as she spoke. She didn’t know if he had told her the truth when he said he couldn’t read her mind, but just for good measure she sent him a strong mental message. _You better believe your turn will come after I’m done with Quincey!_ Whether he understood her or just sensed her emotions, he smirked as he looked at her. She turned her attentions back to Quincey as he continued his explanations.

“Once I looked into this company, it became clear it was a front for some highly illegal activities. But I didn’t know what, so I started frequenting the same gambling establishments, flaunting my name and my connections. It didn’t take long before he took the bait. What I discovered was truly appalling. Julien is the head of a human trafficking ring. I will spare you the details, but needless to say, it didn’t please everyone when the Slavery Abolition Act took effect and some people are profiting from it.” 

“How...how could you leave him to his own devices at the opera house?” 

“Don’t worry, he will not go free. Scotland Yard has been infiltrating his activities for a while now and are close to making an arrest.” As the coach stopped, he continued, “Well, I’ve reached my destination. Please tell my coachman if you need him to bring you home. I would have accompanied you home myself, but I think you two have a lot to talk about and I fully trust Tora to protect you and be a perfect gentleman.” Quincey left them and entered his house. 

Tora got out of the coach and held out his hand to Poppy. “Do you trust me?” 

Poppy only hesitated for a few moments before putting her hand in his. “You need to tell me everything about you, about us. Why your eyes turned red and you grew fangs at the opera house.”

Nothing could have shocked Tora more than hearing her ask about his red eyes. Never before had she been able to see this physical manifestation of the curse. “Yes, it is time you knew everything about me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter deals with sensitive subjects like death, violence and miscarriage.

Poppy looked around her, amazed and lost. She was surrounded by mountains. At the foot of one of the mountains was a little rustic cottage next to a small lake. The moon was high and bright, reflecting in the lake, making this place look like it belonged in a fairy tale. Were they still in England? A few hours ago, Tora had picked her up in his arms, bridal style, asking her to keep her eyes closed. She had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her face against him when he had started to move faster than humanly possible. She had focused on how good he smelled, like sandalwood mixed with another smell she could not quite define but made her think of evenings spent in his arms, next to a campfire.

“Tora, you can put me down now.”

“Can you tolerate it a little longer? I am not ready to let go of you yet, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I will comply.”

Truth be told, she wasn’t ready for him to let go either. She still felt uneasy after her confrontation with Julien.  _ I am not engaged anymore. I am finally free! _ Lifting her head to look at Tora, she noticed he looked at peace for the first time since she met him. He walked inside the cottage and went straight for the simple looking couch. He sat down and lit a few candles on the little table in front of them, keeping her on his lap. Once a soft glow illuminated the room, she tried pushing herself up, thinking it was her cue to get up and sit next to him. Instantly, Tora’s arms tightened around her. 

“A little longer…”

Relaxing in his arms, she asked the first question that came to her mind. “Where are we?”

“We are in a very remote place in the Highlands. I own-”

“THE HIGHLANDS?” she shrieked, “How on Earth did we get here in such a short time?”

Putting a finger on her lips, Tora continued, “I was getting to that part before I was rudely interrupted by a little squeaking hamster.” 

He tried to sound stern, but couldn’t help smiling. Huffing with indignation, Poppy opened her mouth to retort but decided against it when she saw him cocking his eyebrow at her. She was fascinated by this new relaxed and playful Tora. Maybe this place was the reason for this drastic change and she wanted to know his story. 

“Please go on, I won’t interrupt you anymore.”

“Hmm, if you say so. As I was saying, I own this land in the Highlands. It reminds me so much of my homeland. Back then, what you call Mongolia was four separate kingdoms at war. My family was ruling over the northern kingdom. During one of his trips, an ancestor of mine made a pact with a demon wolf, an Okuri Inu, to help him conquer and unify the four kingdoms. My ancestor would feed him the souls of his kills and in return, the demon would grant him his supernatural strength and abilities.” 

Poppy shivered as Tora told his tale. It was surreal to think of it as history and not a myth or a legend. Would it mean that every other legend was also a reality? Standing up, Tora carried her in the bedroom. 

“What are you doing? I didn’t interrupt you.”

Putting her down on the bed, he walked to the fireplace and started a fire. “You are freezing and it’s well into the night. You should get some sleep. Do not worry, we will continue this conversation tomorrow. For all intents and purposes, we have disappeared from the face of the Earth. Quincey should have informed your father by now of what happened with that fiancé of yours at the opera house.”

She had completely forgotten about her father and how worried he must be about her.  _ I am a horrible daughter! I have to find a way to send a message letting him know I am in no danger. _

“Quincey should have also informed your father of his intent to keep you out of town until Scotland Yard makes an arrest.”

“His intent? Really?” 

Tora shrugged, “I might have told him it would be best if your father thought it was his idea.” 

Pointing in the general direction of a wooden chest and a closet without really looking at it, he told her there were clothes for her to change into and left the room to give her some privacy. Intrigued, she went to have a look. The closet contained simple dresses from what looked to be different time periods. The wooden chest was beautifully carved, full of intricate floral patterns. She could almost recognize some letters mixed in the flower patterns. The carving stopped on the side, as if it was never finished. It made her feel so sad, she had to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths in order to keep her from crying. She couldn’t open it. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t want to know what was inside. After having changed into what looked like a very old sleeping gown, she went back to the living room. Sensing her presence he turned around and was struck speechless. Poppy felt pain and longing coming from him for a brief moment before he got his emotions under control.  As Tora just kept looking at her without saying anything, Poppy felt a little self-conscious.

“Should I change into something else?” 

Waking from his stupor, Tora smiled tenderly at her. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It’s just that I haven’t seen these clothes in so long, I didn’t expect it to affect me this much. Come now, the bedroom should be warm and cozy for you.” Seeing her pout, Tora laughed. “You need to sleep.”

“Who are you? My mother? I think I know what I need and sleep is not what I need!” Of course as soon as she finished her sentence, Poppy yawned deeply. “Fine! Maybe I am getting a little tired.”

She still didn’t make a move toward the bedroom. She wasn’t ready to part from him. She felt like her world was falling apart around her and he was her only anchor. With a sigh, Tora picked her up again and brought her to the bed, tucking her in like a child.

“I will stay in the room until you fall asleep. You don’t have to worry about me, I will not take advantage of the situation. You’ve had an eventful evening and you are not quite yourself. I am here to protect you, not to add to your worries.”

As he was about to sit on a chair in the corner, she grabbed his sleeves. “Can you stay next to me on the bed? Maybe tell me more about this night gown’s previous owner? Please?” 

Seeing distress in her eyes, he complied and laid down over the sheets next to her. Immediately, she curled up against him and closed her eyes like it was the most natural thing for her to do. Tora lifted his arm and started playing with hair.

“Her name was Tuya. It means ray of light and she lived up to it. Back then I was a young lad, cocksure and arrogant. My father got me an apprenticeship with her father, who was a master carpenter. My father was a very down to earth man. Even though he ruled a kingdom, he always stayed close to his people, working and training with them.”

“He seemed like a good person and a great ruler.”

“He was the best father I could have asked for, but for a long time I was too busy feeling important as prince of the kingdom to pay attention to everything he was trying to teach me. So he decided to have me live with the carpenter’s family for a while. This is where I met Tuya.” 

His voice had softened as he was reliving his past. It was clear to Poppy that he still loved her. She couldn’t help but feel jealous of Tuya and her time with him, even if deep down she knew there was no reason for her to feel this way. If her dreams were true, she was feeling jealous of herself.

“So you arrived there, met her and it was love at first sight?” Poppy winced at the irritation she hadn’t quite been able to cover. Fortunately, Tora didn’t seem to notice as he started laughing so hard, she had to lift her head so it wouldn’t keep bumping on his shoulder. Calming down after a few moments, he pressed her head back on his shoulder and resumed his caresses. 

“Oh no. She hated me, calling me a royal pain. I thought she was an annoying brat who didn’t know her place. We were always at each other’s throats. I put snakes in her bed, she spread the rumor I had the burning disease. It went on and on. Until I came down with a mysterious illness and she took it upon her to make sure I would stay in the land of the living.”

Tora looked down at Poppy only to notice she had fallen asleep. Delicately pushing her so he could get out of bed, he made sure the sheets covered her well, pressed a kiss on her lips and left the room. Thank goodness she was still innocent and didn’t become aware of his huge erection. Holding her in his arms, in his bed, without making love to her had been a trial of endurance. He knew she would have accepted him, she always did, but this time he had promised himself he would let her claim him. He needed to cool down and knew just the place to go. 

__________________

_ She was running in a field, carefree, toward the man she loved. She had sent him a note telling him to meet her near the waterfall. The same waterfall where they had become one for the first time. Where he had told her he loved her for the first time. Where he had asked her to marry him. The same waterfall where she wanted to annonce to her husband he was going to be a father for the first time.  _

_ She slowed down as she arrived at her destination. Looking around, she noticed she was alone. Thinking he was on his way, she knelt at the bottom of the waterfall to drink water and splash her face. It had felt good to run and she knew that soon, she would be in no condition to do so for a long time.  _

_ Hearing a branch snapping near her, she turned around smiling, lifting her arms to welcome the love of her life. She quickly lowered her arms and lost her smile when she realized three angry looking men armed with knives surrounded her.  _

_ “Aww, that smile was not for me, honey?” The man leered at her, licking his lips in a way that made her want to vomit. Unconsciously, she put her hands on her flat stomach. She had to be smart and stall them, her husband was surely not far behind. _

_ “What do you want? My husband is on his way to join me and will be here any time now. So if you know what is good for you, you will leave this instant!” She was proud of how strong she stood when she was shaking so much from fear.  _

_ “Oh, the little princess expects her prince to come to her rescue? Sorry to disappoint you honey, but no one is coming to your rescue.”  _

_ He pulled a piece of paper for his pocket, crumpled it in a ball and threw it at her. She didn’t leave him out of her sight, knowing what the piece of paper was. Her note.  _

_ “Here is a question for you, honey. How does it feel to be a demon’s bride?” As she stayed silent, he continued, “Do you even care what he is? Did he promise you anything you wanted if you kept opening your legs?” _

_ What were they talking about? She knew her husband’s ancestors had been ruthless in unifying the land, but his father had put a stop to this reign of terror. Were they Southerners rebels? She knew some of them still felt persecuted and plotted to overthrow the King, her father-in-law. If she was right, she would not be able to reason with them. Taking her chances, she ran away. They quickly gained on her and tackled her to the ground. She yelled, kicked and punched but they were too strong and soon they had her restrained. She was on her knees, a man holding her arms behind her while another one had a knife against her throat. The leader stood in front of her and by the look of it, she had managed to land a few hits on his ugly face.  _

_ She laughed, “You should thank me, with your face swollen and bloodied like that, we can barely recognize you. Maybe tonight your wife won’t have to close her eyes while doing her wifely duties.” _

_ “YOU BITCH!” He kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face a few times. Thankfully, everything became black as she lost consciousness.  _

_ She didn’t know how long she had stayed unconscious but as she opened her eyes, she tried to move but couldn’t. Looking around her, she noticed she was still near the waterfall and tied up to a pole. At her feet was a pile of burning wood. She was hurting everywhere and felt blood running down her legs. She tried to scream but only a pitiful wail came out. _

_ “TUYA!” _

_ Through her tears she saw her husband crawling toward her. Why was he on the ground, crawling? Why was he so bloodied? Trying to focus on what she was seeing, she saw a sword had pierced him back to front.  _

_ “Watch her burn like the witch she is, demon! And don’t you worry, you will be joining her in hell.” The leader of her attackers was watching them with a look of evil anticipation in his eyes. She screamed in pain as she felt the fire burning her feet and legs. _

_ “TUYA! I love you! I will always love you. My soul is yours forever! I will find you no matter where you are or who you are. I promise you this!” _

_ She tried to answer but the pain was too intense. As she burned she kept thinking : “I love you and only you, husband. My soul is yours forever! I will wait for you to find me. I promise you this.” _

______________________

Poppy suddenly woke up in tears, drenched in sweat and unable to move, still in shock by her dream. Never had they been so vivid and so long. Maybe being here with him and wearing these clothes was the reason why. Her heart ached for Tuya and her unborn child. For Tora, who had witnessed this horror. Turning on the bed, she found his side empty. Had he felt her distress as she dreamed? Had he relieved his past with her? She hoped to God he hadn’t, but deep inside she knew he had. Closing her eyes, she tried to reach out to him. At the opera house, he had told her she had the ability to feel him.

An image formed in her mind, he was floating on water, moonlight shining on him. He was naked. She couldn’t help but focus on his manhood. Was it always this flaccid? 

“ _ No sweetheart, it isn’t always like this.” _ Lowering his hand on his manhood, he slowly stroked himself. Poppy watched fascinated as his member more than doubled in size. 

“ _ How does it feel?” _

_ “Feel for yourself.” _

Poppy moaned as waves of pleasure came over her. As he stroked faster, she pressed her thighs together, her core pulsating. She needed him right now. Guided by her mental link with him, she left the cottage and walked toward the lake. Tora was swimming at the other end of the lake, the water hiding most of his body. He continued swimming away from her and disappeared in a little cave. Poppy didn’t hesitate, she undressed and went into the lake. The cold water felt so good on her skin. 

She reached the cave that was actually a tunnel. Tora was on the other side, under a waterfall, his back to her. She knew if she joined him, she would give herself to him. It was her last chance to turn around. She laughed at herself, there was no chance she would turn around. She swam the rest of the way and stopped behind him. He was magnificent with his tattoos on his shoulders and arms. Turning around, Tora looked down at her. With a shock, she noticed he had a scar on his chest where his heart was, where the sword had been in her dream. She touched the scar tenderly and kissed it. Tora groaned and hugged her tightly. His manhood pressed against her stomach, it was definitely not flaccid. 

Tora brought them inside the tunnel and sat on a rock with her straddling him. Their lower halves were still underwater. He moved her hips so that his hard member was stroking her clitoris. Lowering his head, he teased one of her nipples with his tongue and his teeth. Poppy moaned as the pleasure became more intense. She moved faster against his cock, loving the feeling and wanting more. Lifting herself she felt his tip at her entrance. 

“Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?” 

Tora sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable. Grabbing his head with both hands she kissed him deeply as she lowered herself onto him. She felt a stinging pain as her hymen broke. Tora moved his thumb over her clitoris, rubbing it and making her forget the pain. He felt so huge inside her. She moved up and still felt some irritation, but it was slowly going away as Tora kept stimulating her. As she moved back down, she clenched her muscles around him and felt him get even bigger, if it was possible. Soon she found a rhythm that brought her pleasure and by the look on his face, Tora was enjoying it as well. 

“Please Tora, please…more…”

Taking control, he held her hips in place as he pistoned rapidly inside her, his thumb still rubbing her clit. She felt his mouth on her neck, his fangs grazing her skin. She could sense his desire to bite her. 

_ “Yes, please let me know this side of you.” _

Sinking his fangs in her neck, Poppy was overcome by his orgasm as he came inside her as soon as he tasted her blood. He continued to thrust inside her deeper and deeper, making her come over and over again. After what seemed like hours, she finally fell against him and would have gone underwater if he hadn’t held her.

“Mmmm, is it always like this?” Poppy was surprised she still had the strength to talk.

“I wouldn’t know, but what I do know is that with you, it’s always been this way.” 

Standing up, he carried her out of the lake and inside the house. After getting dry, he once again tucked her in bed, this time joining her under the sheets, both of them naked. 

“Will you stay with me this time?” She was afraid of falling asleep and dreaming again.

“I will never leave you again.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Quincey groaned in frustration. How many hours had he spent in his library, hunched over books, trying to find more about this curse? He must have read every history book ever written about Tora’s kingdom. It had all been useless since history dealt in facts, not legends. Books dealing with legends were less than accurate and had little to no information about facts. He needed to read Tora’s personal and family journals. He had dismissed them at first, but it seems it was the only documents that combined both historical facts and legend. Legend which turned out to be anything but. He knew who Tora really was and where he came from. They had met in Mongolia. Tora had heard about a Dutchman asking about the King’s curse and had made sure they would cross paths. 

At first Quincey didn't believe what Tora was telling him. Who in their right mind would believe someone could be more than 800 years old and incapable of dying? Yet, he had witnessed things that defied nature. As Tora told his story, Quincey felt his excitement grow. It was his fascination with history that had molded him into the author he was today and, in front of him, was someone who had actually lived through events he had only read about. He remembered Tora tearing up as Quincey gave him his great-great-aunt’s journals to read. He had asked Tora why he had trusted him without even knowing him. “ _Because I know your soul,”_ was the disturbing answer he received. He hadn’t asked what Tora meant and Tora had never elaborated on the subject. 

Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t hear when the door opened. A strong floral perfume hit him seconds before bronze skinned arms encircled his neck in a familiar embrace. Lifting his hands to press the feminine arms against him, he addressed the intruder. 

“What are you doing here, Lane?” 

Finally turning around, he looked up and down at the woman standing behind him. She was wearing men’s clothing again. Her brown curly hair was pulled back in a severe bun. Even wearing an unflattering pair of pants with an even more unflattering shirt, Elisabeth Lane was a stunning woman. Her father, Edward Lane, was the chief inspector at Scotland Yard and her mother, Delphine, had been a slave before marrying her father.

“Were you out playing Bobbies again?”

“You know I would be the best, if only they allowed women to join the force.” 

Quincey couldn’t help but notice that even though she was trying to act tough, she still complained and pouted like the woman she was. He knew better than to call her out on it. Last time he had joked about it, he had been arrested “by mistake”. 

“Have you been able to discover where that poor excuse of a man is hiding?” 

Julien Leroy had disappeared without a trace. Quincey had been so mad, how could they have lost him? He had been right there, ripe for the taking. Elisabeth had been elemental in infiltrating the slavery ring. When she first went to her father with her plan of going undercover, her father had refused. She had turned to Quincey for support. Only then did her father, with some reluctance, agreed to it.

“I’m sorry Quincey, but no, I haven’t. I will continue my search in the morning. If he’s still in this city, I will find him.” 

“I know you will, my dear. In the meantime, why don’t you change into a nice dress so that I can take you out for supper?” Standing up, he kissed the top of her head. 

Elisabeth paused before answering him, laughter in eyes, “I thought you liked me better dressed like a man.”

Quincey winked at her, “Come on, let me take my very proper and beautiful fiancée for a night out in town. Afterwards, I will _allow_ you to resume your investigation.”

____________________

_Northern Kingdom, 800 years ago._

Tuya couldn’t help but stop and stare at the bare chested prince as he worked on his newest piece. Why had the King sent his son with them? Why would a prince need to learn carpentry? Why was he so good looking as he worked that piece of wood? He had been living with them for the past two months now. At first he had thought he would only sit on his ass and let her father and his apprentice do all the work. Her father had laughed and put him to work the same day. While he had the strength to do anything his father had asked of him, it soon became apparent that the prince had a gift for carving intricate designs so he started to build and carve exquisite pieces of furniture that sold instantly. He now had work lined up for the six months or so. 

“Tuya, if you stare any more at my big brother, he will have holes in his big, disgusting, sweaty chest.” Princess Esen said, laughing. “Hey brother! Over here!” Jumping up and down, her arms flailing in the air, she looked like a lunatic.

Tuya felt a rush of blood going to her face. Grabbing Esen by the arm, she tried to stop her but was too late. He had stopped working and was waving back at them, wearing a big smile. She shyly lifted her hand to wave back. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he went back to work. They resumed their walk towards the royal camp. 

“I can’t believe you did that! You are supposed to be a poised princess, not acting like-”

“Come on Tuya, you know me better than this. It’s my brother we’re talking about, nothing to be embarrassed about. Why are your cheeks so red?” asked Esen, poking Tuya’s cheek with her finger. “Are you getting all hot and bothered by him, perhaps? Do the thoughts of him keep you up at night?”

“I-I… You…”

Winking at Tuya, Esen decided to tease her a little. “You, me. Continue, I like where this is going.” 

“It’s not like that. You know his reputation, he will bed anything with a skirt. Last I heard, he was with the milkmaid.” 

“Well last I heard, a nasty rumor started spreading amongst the populace,” Esen looked intently at Tuya, “And the milkmaid decided to go look elsewhere. As well as everyone else.”

“I’m sorry about that. It was supposed to be a harmless prank, not spread like a wildfire in the whole village.”

It had been payback for him telling one of his father’s generals that she was attracted to older military men. She had to fend off the general’s advances for a week before the Queen had to intervene and put a stop to it. Before that, she had woken up with snakes curled up against her. Even if she wasn’t scared of snakes, the surprise of waking up in a bed full of them had made her scream in horror. That same night, she had sneaked into his bedroom and had poured tree sap in his long hair. The sap had been impossible to completely wash away and his hair had to be cut short. They were growing back slowly and were now just past his shoulder. It had always been that way between, but since he had moved with them, the pranks had quickly escalated. Her father, getting tired of them acting like a couple of five years olds, had forced them to call a truce.

“You know, if you like my brother, all you have to do is let him know. All this pussyfooting around is getting painful to watch.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” protested Tuya. “Besides, we’re like brother and sister.”

Even as she said it, Tuya knew it was a lie. Or rather, it had become a lie on her part. She had grown up with the royal children, as her mother had been one of the women attending the Queen. Sadly, a few years ago, a sickness had gotten in her lungs and she had passed away, but both families had remained close. It was only recently, specifically two months ago, that she had started to see the prince in a different light.

“Funny, my brother never teases me like he teases you.” Esen looked at her with a raised eyebrow, looking so much like her brother that her heart tightened in her chest.

“He’s too afraid of your parents to tease you. Speaking of your parents, why do I have to join you in these princess lessons? I will never need to learn etiquette and politics and how to dance or play a musical instrument.”

“You just said we were like brothers and sisters to you. Mother loves you like one of her own and you know it’s impossible to say no to her. I have yet to see Father tell her no and not change his mind after!” 

Soon they reached the royal camp and joined the Queen. After spending the morning learning about the economy and trading agreements, the Queen brought them outside for the dreaded dance lessons. Tuya always felt self conscious since they were so close to the soldiers doing their daily exercises. She felt silly dancing without music with Esen as a partner. They would each take turns leading. Today a surprise was waiting for them. The Queen smiled tenderly at her husband and her eldest. Walking towards them, she kissed them both on the cheek. 

“Ulaan my love, I’m so glad you could take the time to join us. Same goes for you Nigen, my sweet boy. Girls, today you will have real dance partners.”

Tuya felt panicked rising inside her as she saw Esen and her father start dancing together. They seemed so relaxed, smiling to each other and laughing when Ulaan missed a step. 

“Well Tuya, will you keep me waiting for long?” 

Nigen was looking expectantly at her, his hand raised toward her. He must have gone for a swim in the lake before coming here, his hair was still wet. At least he was completely dressed now. _What a shame,_ she couldn’t help thinking. The way he was looking at her made her heart flutter, as if his words had another meaning. Taking a deep breath she took his hand and he twirled her around playfully. She couldn’t help but laugh as the world spun. _Stop acting like a lovesick idiot! He’s treating you like he always did, so stop making things awkward!_

He suddenly stopped his movement and she started losing her balance, her head still twirling. He pulled her close to him, to keep her from falling. He lifted her chin so that she would look at him. Her face was so close to his, close enough to kiss. She tried keeping him in focus. That simple gesture of lifting her head made her feel nauseous. 

“You should laugh more often,” he said softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“I-I...think I will vomit.”

______________________

Ulaan and Yuwa were watching their son dance with the carpenter’s daughter. If one could call it dancing. It was more like watching a game of push and pull. Esen had roped her younger brother, Altan, into dancing with her, saying that her father was a worse partner than Tuya. 

“Are you sure she’s the right one?” Ulaan asked his wife, perplexed. “Not that I don’t trust you, but these two seem far from being lovebirds.”

Yuwa looked up at her husband with all her love for him showing in her eyes, “Ulaan, I know we’ve been married for far too long, but surely you must not have forgotten how we came to be? Did we look like lovebirds at first, when you kidnapped me? Believe me, these two are meant to be together. They just needed a little push to help them see what I see.”

Ulaan hugged Yuwa tightly, closing his eyes and breathing in her presence. She still had this magical soothing effect on him and, even after more than 20 years, she was still the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on. 

“I can only hope we were able to prepare him for what will surely come. I see them hovering closer and closer to him.”

“We’ve raised fine children, my love. We have to trust in that.” 

Standing on the tip of her toes, she kissed Ulaan deeply and passionately. Immediately, he felt his manhood rise to the occasion. Breaking the kiss, he spoke softly in her ear, “Let’s go back to our yurt before I embarrass myself in front of our offspring.” 

____________________

Four days had passed since that memorable dance lesson and Tuya was staring at the cold plate of food once again left on the table. She was getting really worried, Nigen hadn’t come home since then. Her father had gone to see King Ulaan to know if it was his doing. She should have been happy to have her home return to normal, but everywhere she looked, she felt his presence. She always had a small crush on Nigen, but for the past two months, it had changed into something stronger. Her father’s arrival put a stop to her musings. She didn’t even let him sit down before questioning him.

“Well? Where is he?”

Her father approached her, taking her hands in his. His somber face let her know she would not like what he had to say.

“I am sorry Tuya. Nigen came down with a sickness. He is feverish and delusional. The physician fears it might be contagious so the King and Queen had him rest in a yurt in the outskirts of the village, near the royal camp. No one is to enter, except the physician who goes in once a day to assess his condition.”

Shocked, Tuya pulled her hands away and slowly sank down on the floor. _This cannot be happening! He cannot be sick, he is young and healthy and has all his life in front of him._ Yet, memories from her mother’s sickness crept into her mind. She had been there by her side, taking care of her, until the last moment. The thought of Nigen being alone, sick and scared brought tears to her eyes. _How could the King and Queen allow this to happen?_ She would go and not leave his side. Standing up, she looked at her father with a determined look in her eyes. 

“Tuya, don’t even think about it. These are orders from his parents, our rulers. You are to stay here and not go to him. I forbid you!”

“Father, I love you with all my heart but I cannot let Nigen be alone in this time of need. Please understand,” she begged him.

She walked toward the entrance and started running as soon as she was outside. Her father sadly watched her go. _I’ve done my part. Ulaan, old friend, I hope you know what you are doing._

As she ran past the royal camp, she didn’t notice Ulaan watching her.

“I should’ve never doubted you, my love. Now everything is in their hands. Hopefully, he is better prepared than I was when my father died and left me with the curse.” He couldn’t help but weep for his son. “I thought when the Okuri Inu left me, that it would be the end of the curse. Instead, it waited years to get its revenge, because I chose to love you.”

______________________

Nigen slowly opened his eyes and felt a weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw a pale hand. Turning his head, he saw Tuya asleep on the floor, her head on the crook of her arm next to him. So he had not imagined her. He still felt feverish and weak. He tried to lift one of his arms to touch her, but wasn’t able to gather the strength to do so. Everything felt like a dream. For surely only in a dream would Tuya stay by his side, feeding him and taking care of him. Only the weight of her hand told him it was real. He smiled weakly at her, if she was here maybe it meant she didn’t quite hate him as much as she kept telling him. 

In truth, he only teased her so much because he enjoyed seeing the fire in her eyes as she plotted her next prank. He didn’t think he would ever see that fire otherwise, not until his father sent him to live with them. He had seen her blushed once when she accidentally came upon him as he was in the bath. Which gave him the idea of working more often bare chested, to see if it was only a fluke. It hadn’t been, to his delight. Before this sickness, he had every intention of asking her out for lunch, near the waterfall by the lake. If… no, WHEN he would get better, it would be the first thing he would do.

Turning his head back to stare at the ceiling, he met a pair of glowing red eyes, surrounded by black smoke. _Okuri Inu._

“I always thought you were a boogeyman invented by my father to keep us out of trouble, Okuri Inu.”

“ _Son of Asura… Do you wish to survive…?”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the added art. Please go show your love to the very talented @art_emisdraws on Instagram.


	7. Chapter 7

Nigen closed his eyes, trying to remember everything his father had told him. How he wished he had paid more attention. On top of him was a creature that had caused centuries of war and pain. His father had been able to withstand the bloodlust and had unified the Four Kingdoms. What could the Okuri Inu want from him? Opening his eyes slowly, he tried to focus on the demon.

“I will not go to war for you, nor will I destroy this Kingdom.” 

He could feel Tuya’s hand on him, holding on his pinky. He weakly closed his hand on hers. She felt warm and alive against his skin. If he didn’t think he was dying, he would have woken her up to tease her. 

_“We do not want war, we have grown weary of men warring… In exchange for healing you, for keeping you alive… We only want your soul to feed us…”_

Nigen tried laughing but ended up coughing. Turning his head away from Tuya, he tasted blood in his mouth.

“How will I feed you? I already told you I will not kill for you.” 

“ _You misunderstand Son of Asura… We want your life-force, we will feed from you… And no one else… We will keep you alive… Protect you… So you can protect us...”_

The Okuri Inu’s eyes glowed red in the darkened yurt. Could this deal be this simple? He would take the demon inside him and live his life. Making a deal with a devil was never that easy. 

“If I agree, what will you take from me? And if I refuse? It cannot be that simple. Will you overtake my body? What are your demands?”

The smoke became more dense, almost solid. Nigen thought he could almost see it smiling evilly. One thing he knew was he would never unload this burden unto another. As the eldest, he would take responsibility for his family. His father had raised him to lead this Kingdom and he would make him proud. 

“ _We have grown weak without being fed for so long… We long for peaceful feedings… If not you, others will do… like her... “_ The smoke came down on Tuya, who frowned and became restless in her sleep.

“NO!” Nigen found the strength to yell at the Okuri Inu, “I will accept you on one condition. You will not touch her!”

“ _We will not touch her soul… It will stay with you until your death… We will make sure you live a long life… Son of Asura, our lives are now one...”_

The smoke came down on him and Nigen felt the cold touch of the Okuri Inu as it entered him using every pore on his skin. At once he felt better, his strength coming back. His lungs didn’t feel on fire anymore. Raising his hand, he was finally able to caress Tuya’s hair tenderly. Feeling his touch, she turned her head toward his hand, sighing in contentment. He didn’t know how long she had been sleeping in this position, but he couldn’t let her sleep on the floor like this. 

Sitting in his bed, he delicately picked her up and tucked her next to him. She was so exhausted, she didn’t even complain. Now that she was close to him, he could see the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair had lost some of its brilliance. Her clothes were rumpled, and he wondered when she had last left his side. Frowning, he smelled his own clothes. He could smell sweat and soap. She probably had washed him a few times. Looking down at his groin, he wondered how thoroughly she had washed him. _Probably not THAT thoroughly_ , he thought, laughing loudly.

“Hmmm.” Tuya snuggled closer to him.

“Shhh. Sleep well, sweetheart. It’s my turn to take care of you.”

As he kissed her forehead, he felt her blood under his lips. A hunger he had never known came upon him. He felt his lateral incisors grow, cutting the inside of his mouth. He took a deep breath, to calm himself. The smell of her blood hit him with such force, he started shaking. She smelled so good. Kissing his way down to her neck, he felt her pulse deep within himself. Licking her skin, he opened his mouth, instincts taking over. As his teeth grazed her skin, she moaned in her sleep. The sound was like a cold shower. What had he almost done? Horrified, he untangled himself from her and went outside, still driven by this hunger he didn’t completely understand.

______________________

Tuya woke up, disoriented. As she came to her senses, she remembered the past week she had spent taking care of Nigen. For a second she was confused as to why she was lying down in his bed. Right after came the realization that she was _alone_ in his bed.

“Nigen?” She asked hesitantly. 

Looking around, she couldn’t find him inside. Panic gripped her heart. Where was he? Did something happen to him? She didn’t want to think the unimaginable had happened while she was asleep. Tears came flowing down her face. He had to be here somewhere, anywhere!

“ _NIGEN!”_

Tuya ran outside, screaming Nigen’s name over and over again. The moon was full, casting a pale light on the camp, the forest, the mountains. She continued running toward the woods, without a destination in mind, blinded by her tears. She wanted to escape the empty yurt, as if it was a symbol of a life without him. She stopped abruptly, as she arrived at a familiar clearing. The moon was reflecting on the lake, the sound of the waterfall soothing her heart. Her eyes caught a movement in the lake. Standing waist deep in water, his back to her, was Nigen. As if knowing she had arrived, he slightly turned, to look at her. Relief made her fall to her knees. He was there, alive and well. Laughing through her tears, she got back on her feet and started walking toward him.

“Tuya, stop. Don’t come any closer, I beg you.” Nigen turned back, as if he couldn’t stand the sight of her.

“Wh-what is wrong Nigen? Are you still feeling sick? Please, tell me!”

She kept on walking, entering the lake, still fully clothed. She didn’t care about anything but the fact that he was still alive. Seeing him fighting for his life for the past week had made her realize that life was too short. She had promised herself that when, not if, he got better, she would be honest about her feelings and let him know.

“You don’t understand, I am not the man you know. Not anymore. This…” _curse made me into something I don’t understand and I fear I am a danger to you, sweetheart._ “...sickness changed me. I feel a darkness deep within my soul.” 

Tuya’s heart ached as she listened to him, still his back to her, refusing to look at her. She was almost close enough to touch him. He might have felt a darkness in his soul, but she only felt peace in hers. Closing the distance, she hugged him tightly, her cheek against his back and her arms going around his taut stomach. 

“If this darkness is now part of you, I will accept it.” She felt his arms caressing hers. He wouldn’t turn, still fighting with himself.

“How can you be so sure, Tuya? I don’t even know if I can accept it myself.”

Hearing him on the verge of tears, she kissed his back. She knew that if she wasn’t strong enough for both of them now, he would leave and never come back. 

“Because I’m in love with you and nothing will change that.”

She wasn’t expecting him to say it back to her. She said it because it was the truth in her heart and he needed to hear it. He slowly turned around in her arms, his eyes glinting passionately. Cupping her face delicately with both hands, he bent down to kiss her. Neither one of them closed their eyes, savoring the emotions passing through them as they shared their first kiss. Pulling away from her, he picked her up and walked toward the clearing. Putting her down carefully on the grass and sat on his haunch, drinking the sight of her. Tuya started to feel self conscious. She knew she must not have looked her best; hair tangled, dark circles under her eyes, clothes wet and sticking to her awkwardly. He looked glorious, even wearing only wet pants. She tried pulling on her dress, but he stopped her by taking her hand in his. Lifting their hands, he looked at their difference in size.

“You are so small and delicate. Are you sure I won’t break you?” 

“I...I am stronger than I look.” She didn’t mean only physically and Nigen nodded, as if understanding what she meant. 

She shivered, her wet clothes getting colder against her skin. Standing up, Nigen offered her his hand.

“We need to get you dry and warm. Come on, let’s go home.”

Shaking her head, she started to disrobe, her cold hands shaking as she struggled with the tiny buttons on her dress. She knew what she wanted and she wanted him, right here and right now. His crotch was at her eye level and she saw the effect she was having on him. She had seen naked men before, it was custom for men and women to bathe together, but none of them had looked like him right now. His pants were bulging and the wet fabric hinted at something big. Feeling curious and bold, she hadn’t shared a bath with Nigen since they were kids, she touched him tentatively over his pants, only to pull back her hand when she felt his cock twitch under her touch.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, timidly.

“No, your touch feels like heaven.” Sitting down next to her, he took over the task of getting her out of her dress. “Tell me you want this, Tuya. Tell me you want me.”

“Yes, Nigen. I love you. I want you.”

He took his time undressing her, appreciating her body. Each part he uncovered, he kissed. His lips felt burning hot against her cold skin. She moaned as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked delicately while twirling his tongue around it. With his hand, he teased the other one, pinching it between his fingers. She didn’t feel the cold anymore, she was on fire. She squeezed her thighs together, pleasure building inside her. Nigen lifted her dress over her head, leaving her naked. He quickly removed his pants and, kissing her, he lowered her on the soft grass. Tuya felt little shocks as her nipples rubbed against his chest. His hand went between her legs, finding her most sensitive part. She lifted her hips, meeting his strokes. Their kiss captured her moans as he entered a finger inside her, gently going in and out.

She suddenly hissed in pain as her tongue found something sharp. Nigen became still as he tasted her blood. Breaking the kiss, she touched his lips, parting them and discovering long sharp fangs. She gasped, surprised. 

“What is this?”

“I don’t know, Tuya. I told you this sickness changed me. This is one of the changes. Your blood tastes like sweet ambrosia to me. I crave you in every way, I cannot take you without wanting to taste you,” he said miserably. He moved to get up and she stopped him.

“Then take me in every way you want me,” she said, caressing his cheek. “I won’t be scared away by these changes. My love is not is not shallow.”

Her words broke his last resistance and lowered his lips to her neck, licking her. Her arms embraced him and she braced for pain as she felt his fang grazing her skin. Still he only teased her, as his fingers resumed the sweet torture of her flesh. Soon, she didn’t care about anything but pleasure. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. As he slowly entered her, she barely felt his fang pierce her skin. The spark he had ignited exploded throughout her body and she pushed her hips against him, taking him deep inside her. She screamed as all the build up tension released in waves of ecstasy. The pleasure was endless as he pumped faster and faster inside her, until he reached his own orgasm. 

She didn’t have any energy left to move. She closed her eyes, a stupid grin on her face. Nigen licked the wounds on his neck and held her close to him.

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Can you move?” 

He sounded so worried. She laughed weakly, drunk on love and pleasure.

“Hmmm, I just want to stay in your arms forever.” 

She snuggled closer to him, falling asleep. Nigen gently caressed her hair and murmured, “I love you too, Tuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Art_emisdraws for modifying her wonderful Onsen Ulaan so he could become Nigen. You can see her original work on Instagram @art_emisdraws. Please do so, you won't be disappointed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the origin arc. We'll be back in Victorian times for the next chapter. Please be aware that this chapter is dealing with violence, miscarriage and death.

Ulaan watched his son working on his latest project, a beautifully carved wooden chest. It was a gift for his wife, Tuya. Half a year had passed since that dreadful week where Nigen had almost died. Ulaan had seen the red glowing eyes and had feared for Nigen, but after a long conversation it became clear that the Okuri Inu had wanted something different from his son. Ulaan was relieved the demon did not demand war or conquests from his son. But he couldn't help but think that Nigen would suffer more than all his ancestors before him, all in payment for his actions, because he chose Yuwa over the Okuri Inu. Ulaan smiled as he thought of the one good thing to come out of this tragedy, his son and Tuya had finally declared their love for one another and had married three months ago. Also, a few months from now, he would be a grandfather for the first time. Yuwa had made him promise not to tell anyone and let Tuya do the honors. 

“I see you watching me, Father, and it’s getting creepy,” Nigen said, turning to look at his father. “Why don’t you join me. Unless you want to admire my beauty from afar.”

Ulaan laughed as he approached his son, “You should’ve got your Mother’s beauty instead of her sass.” 

He looked at the chest, then at his son. How was Yuwa able to keep Tuya’s secret? He was dying to tell Nigen, to tell the whole village. 

“So… That’s a pretty big chest you’ve been working on. Is it for a special occasion?”

Nigen snickered, “It’s ok. I know Mother told you about Tuya’s condition. And yes, this chest is a secret surprise for her.”

“What? How? Did she tell you as well?” Ulaan felt so relieved, he leaned over his son and gave him a bear hug. 

“She didn’t need to. I could smell the change in Tuya. I know she has been visiting Mother and Esen more often than usual and I know Mother wouldn’t keep it a secret from you.” He looked sternly at Ulaan. “Even if you’re the worst at keeping a secret!”

Ulaan laughed, “You’re not wrong about that. I hope she tells you soon. I can barely contain myself!”

“You? I have to sleep with her and make sure I don’t kiss or caress or talk to her still flat stomach.” Nigen smiled sweetly remembering. He looked at his father. “How were Mother’s pregnancies?”

Ulaan sat down next to Nigen. “When she was expecting you, I was scared shitless. I thought I wasn’t ready to be a father, a good father. All your grandfather taught me was how to lead an army, how to appease the Okuri Inu, and how to be ruthless so it wouldn't eat me alive. I was also scared you would be born with the curse. I half expected you to be born with bright red eyes, but to my relief you had beautiful normal brown eyes.”

Nigen listened, fascinated. He never knew about this side of his father. While the idea of his child being born with the curse had crossed his mind, he had immediately pushed it away. The Okuri Inu had only wanted him and he fed it from time to time, when he felt the need. 

“You weren’t even born yet and Yuwa was already so in love with you. She was the voice of reason I needed to let go of my fear. She kept telling me we were in this together and we would adapt to anything. That she was more than a trophy wife.” Ulaan snickered, “Like I didn’t know she would be bossy from the first time I laid my eyes on her.” 

“So when were you able to set aside those fears about being a bad father?” 

Ulaan looked at his son, his eyes full of anguish. “I never did. Now, more than ever, I feel that I failed you.”

“Father…” Nigen was too choked up to continue. He wrapped his arms around Ulaan and gave him a big hug. “This was my decision. If anything, you made me strong enough to carry this burden.” 

“I love you, son.” Ulaan stood up. “You think you’ll be able to finish this piece before the baby is born?”

“Yes and no.” Nigen looked at his work with a critical eye. “I want this chest to represent our family. On the front panel, I will carve both mine and Tuya’s names and on the sides will be our children’s names.” 

“I’m sure she’ll love it. I’ll leave you to it but make sure to take a few breaks, your mother’s always happy to see you.”

Nigen grew pensive as he continued working on the chest. What name would he carve on the side? A boy’s name? A girl’s name? _I’m going to be a father_. He knew the exact moment it happened. Her blood smelled even sweeter than usual and, at first, he had panicked, thinking she might be sick. But then, one night, as he lay his head on her belly, he heard a faint heartbeat. He immediately made the connection with the night he had noticed the change in her blood. He remembered falling asleep with tears rolling down his face. He kept silent, wanting to let Tuya discover it by herself. Also, he didn’t know how to explain to her how he knew about her pregnancy. While she knew something had happened to him while he was sick, he didn’t go into details. The shadow of Asura’s curse had slowly faded into a legend since his father had married his mother. He knew some people were more sensitive to the supernatural and his father had assured him that his eyes were normal, except when he was experiencing strong emotions or the Okuri Inu’s hunger. He made sure to control himself and only fed at night away from the encampment, hunting game in the forest. 

He stood up, stretching. He had been sitting, bent over that chest for a few hours now. He missed Tuya and wanted to see her. He knew she was about to tell him her secret, she probably got all the confirmation and reassurance she needed from his mother. As he reached his tent, he noticed two men standing near the entrance. He frowned as he recognized them, they had been part of the uprising against his father and had been pardoned of instead of sending them into exile. Some had left to join other tribes and some had stayed because of their families. Nigen closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. _Let’s see what they want._ _Please, don’t make me lose control_ , he silently prayed to the Okuri Inu.

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” he asked them.

“Aren’t you a polite little prince?” one of them replied. The other one laughed, like he had just said a great joke.

“I’m sure you didn’t come here just to strike up a conversation with me. So if you could just tell me what you want, you can be on your way and I’ll go see my wife.” The way they smiled as he mentioned Tuya made his skin crawl. 

“Ah yes, you won’t find her here, demon. Your whore is with us.”

Nigen felt his eyes blaze red with rage as he listened to the man. He grabbed the man by the collar.

“Where’s Tuya?” he growled. “Anything happens to her and you won’t live to see another sunset.” He felt the tip of a sword on his back.

“Back off, demon. Don’t worry, we’ll take you to her if you promise to come with us quietly.”

Nigen tried to compose himself. Ulaan had told him to be weary of them because they were able to see the curse, but how did they know he had taken on the curse? Were they bluffing? And if so, what was their endgame? _Think, Nigen! Use your head, for Tuya’s sake!_ They led him toward the forest, one of the men flanking him with a dagger in his hand and the other one still behind with the sword on his back.

“Why are you calling me a demon? My father got rid of the curse and you were there to witness it, so what is this all about?”

“You think we don’t know your father’s been protecting you? King Ulaan is a liar and a traitor to his people. He promised us a demon free land, but when his first born turns out to be one, he keeps it a secret.” The man beside him looked at him. “A few weeks ago my son saw you killing a deer in the forest and bathing in his blood. He’s so afraid of the demon that he still won’t sleep alone at night.”

The man behind him pressed the sword harder on his back and Nigen felt blood trickle down his skin. “We won’t go through another reign of terror. You will not bring death and destruction like your ancestors did.”

He gritted his teeth and didn’t say a word. There was no need to make these men angrier than they were and he still had to make sure Tuya was safe. He noticed they were marching toward the waterfall and he knew they must have followed Tuya there. There was no way she would lead them there voluntarily. This was their special place. Had she gone there with the intent of finally telling him about the baby? He lifted his head and saw a column of smoke coming from the forest. His heart clenched in fear, he knew deep down his soul that something bad was happening.

“Where does that smoke come from?” he asked the men, panicked.

The man behind him laughed, “Yangir must have lost patience or thought something happened to us.” 

“TUYA!” Nigen screamed. 

He shook the men off and ran the rest of the distance. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the clearing. Tuya was tied to a pole, a burning pile of wood at her feet. She was unconscious and she was covered in bruises and blood. He felt cold metal pierce his lower back. He fell onto his hands and knees, losing feeling in his legs. He jerked as the sword left his body, only to pierce him again through his lung and come out of his chest. He tried to reach the sword to pull it out, but he felt so weak. He felt the men stab him with their daggers as he tried to crawl to Tuya. He watched with horror as she regained consciousness as the fire slowly made its way to her feet. He watched her sorrow at seeing blood trickling down her legs. _Our baby…_

“TUYA!” Nigen tried to scream as loud as he could, despite his lungs filling with blood. She finally saw him and his heart broke at the sight of her pain and confusion.

“Watch her burn like the witch she is, demon! And don’t you worry, you will be joining her in hell.” The leader, Yangir, was watching them with a look of evil anticipation in his eyes. Tuya screamed in pain as she felt the fire burning her.

“TUYA! I love you! I will always love you. My soul is yours forever! I will find you no matter where you are or who you are. I promise you this!” Nigen felt the sharp edge of a sword slicing his neck. He kept looking at Tuya as his world became blackness. 

****

“ _Wake up… Son of Asura…”_

“Leave me alone to die,” Nigen sobbed as he lay in the grass in a pool of his own blood. He opened his eyes to see the full moon in the sky. “You lied to me. You promised she would stay safe.” 

“ _We promised… no such things…”_

“LIAR! You promised her soul would remain by my side! Why did you save me and not her?” Nigen touched his neck, there was no trace of him being decapitated. 

“ _We promised… not to touch her soul... She shall not... ascend to the light realm… As promised… her soul shall be connected to yours...”_

“So I cursed her too,” he said, feeling defeated. “When will she be back?”

_“We do not know… We do not control souls… We only keep you alive… so we can live…”_

Nigen laughed almost hysterically, his laughter soon turning into cries of desperation. He turned his head to finally look at what remained of Tuya. _My love, what have I done to you?_ He slowly stood up and walked to her. He carefully took what remained of her body off the pile of burnt wood and laid her on the grass. 

“I will avenge you, my love,” he said as he looked up at the sky. “I will wait for you to be born again and I will find you.” _I will find a way to break the curse and free our souls._

He looked around and saw a bloody sword lying next to him. He grabbed it and as he walked away, he felt something unsual under foot. As he looked down, he saw it was a crumpled piece of paper. Picking it up, he read it. _My sweetest love, I wait for you at our waterfall. I have the most joyful news to share with you._

Seeing Tuya’s writing broke something inside Nigen. He could see his sweet Tuya waiting for him only to be ambushed and tortured by these monsters. They didn’t deserve to live, they needed to be punished for what they had done. 

“Okuri Inu, grant me your strength and you shall feast tonight.” His eyes glowed bright red in answer.

****

Ulaan woke up abruptly sensing a familiar presence near him. _Okuri Inu._ Yuwa was sleeping next to him. He kissed her forehead and stepped outside. His son stood unmoving in the shadow of the tent. Ulaan grew worried, had something happened?

“Son, is everything alright?”

Nigen threw a bloody sword at his feet. 

“I… I...” 

Ulaan was shocked to see his son drop to his knees, cover his face with his hand and cry. He approached Nigen carefully, unsure if the Okuri Inu had taken over his son or not. He kneeled and put a hand on Nigen's shoulder. Nigen grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him away.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t come near me!” Nigen sobbed. “I can’t control the hunger. It tasted human blood and I can’t…”

Ulaan looked at his son’s bloodied face, horrified. He looked down at his shirt and saw blood where Nigen had grabbed him. 

“Nigen, tell me what happened. I’m sure we can find a solution together.” He suddenly had a terrifying thought. “Where’s Tuya?”

Nigen lifted his head and now that Ulaan’s eyes had adapted to the night, he could see how dark the lower part of his face was. His eyes were also glowing red.

“Nigen! Answer me! Where is Tuya?”

“Tuya’s gone and it’s all my fault. I cursed her.”

Nigen proceeded to tell his father everything that had happened. How some men had ambushed, tortured and killed them. How he had survived being decapitated, how he had gone and had avenged Tuya’s death. He also told his father how he had drunk the blood of the men until not a drop was left. And now the Okuri Inu wanted more human blood.

“Tuya’s soul will come back to me. I don’t know where or when, but I know that I need to learn to control this hunger and their power. I don’t trust myself around people. I need to go, I need to disappear for a while.”

“I will take care of the rest of the rebels, they will not get away with this act of violence. I’ve been lenient for too long,” Ulaan’s heart was breaking for his son and his daughter in law. “I wish I could take your burden onto me. You don’t deserve any of this.”

“You didn’t either, Father. You’re lucky Mother held the key to freeing you from the curse. I need to do the same. I don’t know if I'll ever come back here.”

“Nigen…”

“Nigen died today. You need to protect the rest of our family from these rebels. And with me gone, they’ll never see the curse again.”

Ulaan watched his son walk away from his life and as he returned to Yuwa’s side in bed he held her tightly against him and grieved for his family.

***

As Nigen told his father he did die that day. To get rid of the Okuri Inu once and for all, he left his old life behind and traveled to the East to learn the secret of the curse. To be ready when Tuya’s soul came back to him. 

_I will defeat you. I will become stronger than you. I will become your most feared enemy. I will become the tiger who will hunt down and tear apart the wolf. I am Tora._


End file.
